A Cupcake for L
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: Nanami, the youngest member of the Task Force, really likes L. So she finally decides to confess to him. How does she do this? Well, she gives him a cupcake of course! LxOC One-shot!


This is my first one-shot ever! It's about my second favorite Death Note character, L, and my OC Nanami! Okay, also I made this out of boredom and a dream I had about this happening to me. Anyway enjoy and sorry if it kind of sucks and if L is OOC-ish. (I don't know why, but I always feel like I make characters OOC-ish) Also please review, it would help me as a writer. Thank you! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note! If I did own it I would've made all my favorite guy characters wear glasses, because I find men with glasses attractive. xP

* * *

><p><em>I can definitely do it today. I will do it today!<em>

I just kept repeating that to myself as I walked down the street to the Task Force headquarters. Today was the day that I, eighteen year old Nanami Tsukiyomi, would confess her undying love to L by giving him a cupcake with frosting and a strawberry on top. Why a cupcake with frosting and a strawberry you ask? Well, it's because L loves sweets and strawberries, that and because I burnt the actual cake and only had enough ingredients left to make a cup sized one, since we all know that cupcakes are just mini cup sized cakes. Also, I realize that I'm younger than him by like I don't know, six years, but hey age is just a number!

Anyway, as I finally arrived at headquarters I was greeted by Watari. The old man noticed the small cake in my hands and smiled. You see, Watari is aware of my crush on L and was always trying to help me get his attention.

"Miss Nanami, are you finally going to tell him today?" He asked while falling me down the hallway.

"Yes, well at least I'm going to try my best. We all know that something or someone ends up getting in the way."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a plan to get rid of everyone. So leave everything to me."

At that moment Watari left and I continued until I reached everyone else. They were already hard at work, but as I looked around the room I didn't see L anywhere. Why wasn't he here yet? Sighing, I took a seat in L's spinny chair and set the cupcake on the table in front of me.

_Oh, L. Where are you?_

"Good morning, Nanami."

Looking up, I was now face to face with Light. I frowned, seeing that he wasn't L, and just turned away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The brunette questioned while taking a seat next to me.

Light and I were sort of, in a way, friends. We were the same age and I did attend school with him. Though, sometimes I didn't really like him. I found him annoying (but not Misa annoying), conceited, and just downright obnoxious at time, but I wanted to vent my sadness and frustration to someone and Light was kind of my buddy…

"I'm just a bit down about things…" L things to be precise.

"It's okay. Things are sure to get better. Well, I have to go. Apparently Watari wants to see me. Good luck," Light said while getting up again. Right after that he patted my head in a big brotherly way, which was just really weird. Did he know something I didn't? He then left and soon after the others left to on missions Watari sent them on.

I was now all alone with my cupcake. Suddenly, the automatic doors opened and in walked L. My heart stopped for a moment as I sat there staring at the ebony haired male. He looked around before spotting me. When his gray-ish eyes met mines I could feel my cheeks start to burn from a blush possibly appearing on my face, so I looked down hoping he wouldn't see.

"Are you…"

_No! He saw me blushing. He knows that I like him, but I wanted to tell him in a cute way! My life is over!_

I waited for him to ask about me blushing, but no. He asked about something else.

"Are you going to eat that cupcake, Nanami?" L asked.

Looking up, I jumped a bit seeing that he was now right in front of me. His eyes stared at the sweet sitting on the table and his thumb was pressed up against his lips like usual. I hesitantly handed him the cupcake, since it was meant for him after all, and looked away again. Noticing that I was probably acting weird, oh who am I kidding, I was acting weird! L decided to ask if I was alright.

"Nanami, are you feeling okay? You look a bit red? Do you perhaps have a fever?" The pale detective asked while placing his forehead up against mine.

Now our faces were so close. I felt like fainting right there, but instead I pushed L away. The adorable male just stared at me with confusion and now I just felt like crawling under a rock.

"I have to go now," I stated while getting up.

Walking over to the door, it wouldn't open? I was trying to make a dramatic exit and this happens! Really? Now what was going to do?

Meanwhile, Light sat in the control room with Watari. The two of them sat there sipping tea and watching the events unfold before them. Also, apparently Light, knowing that Nanami was probably going to chicken out and run away, shut off the automatic door.

Back to Nanami's point of view.

"I thought you were going?" L asked while munching on the cupcake.

"I was, but the door isn't working!"

"Oh, is that so?"

I simply nodded and then started crying. Right now I really just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Wahh! I want to go home!" I whined while sitting down on the floor.

L walked over to me and took a seat on the floor next to me in his usual sitting position. He patted me on the shoulder hard. I think he was trying comfort me. That's when he said…

"I'm sorry you have to be stuck here with me. I know that you hate me Nanami, but please try to-"

"Hate you? Who told you I hated you?"

The raven haired detective looked at me with confusion. Did he really think I hated him? Man, was he dense.

"I just thought… Well, you always avoid me, so I just assumed that you did. Not to mention Light told me-"

"What?" I yelled.

_Darn you Light!_

"Look L. I don't hate you! I-I…" My voice began to trail off as my face began to turn red again. Was I really going to tell him this time?

Glancing over at him, I could see him scooting closer. That only made me even more nervous. It felt as if my heart was pounding so hard that it would explode.

"You… You what? Please tell me, Nanami. I'd like to know." L said while pulling me obscenely close to him.

"I-"

Suddenly, a W appeared on the large screen, but instead of hearing Watari's voice we heard Light's voice. He yelled, "Oh for Kira's sake! L, Nanami is in love with you!" The W disappeared off the screen right after that and I sat there in shock as to what just happened.

"So… You're in love with me?"

I looked over at L and nodded slowly. Stupid Light sort of ruined me big moment, but oh well. Wait, how did L feel about this? Looking at him, I saw that he was just now finishing the cupcake I made. After he was done with that he gave me a small smile. That made my heart beat really fast.

"That was delicious. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I made it for you actually… But anyways, L. You know how I feel now, but I want to know if you feel the same or not."

There was silence. I felt as if it was just never ending silence. The longer it went on the more nervous I became. Would he just answer me already?

"I really liked that cupcake. It was really sweet."

That was nice to know, but not what wanted to know. Why wouldn't he just tell me already?

"I wonder Nanami, do you perhaps taste the same?" L questioned while turning to me.

"W-what are you-"

Suddenly, I was cut off by L's lips being pressed up against my own. I was in absolute shock, but I slowly relaxed into the kiss and closed my eyes. My arms somehow ended up wrapping around his neck while my hands entangled themselves in his silky ebony hair. His own arms wrapped around my waist as we shared a super sweet kiss. After a while we both needed air and pulled away though.

"So, does this mean you like me back?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I do like you. I like you a lot, Nanami. I also really liked that cupcake. So please make me some more later, okay?"

I laughed a bit and nodded before hugging L tightly. Finally, I was able to tell him that I liked him.

* * *

><p>End of first ever one-shot of mine!<p>

I hope you liked it reader! Please review!

Also, I don't know how I could come up with this and not be able to even finish writing the first chapter of the story A Wammy's House Romance. (Note: I started writing that first chapter over month ago!) Not to mention that this is way longer than the chapters in A Promise from Long Ago. I sometimes hate how my mind works. Oh well! I'll try my best to work on those other things. Later!


End file.
